Sándwiches Púrpuras en la lluvia
by Thaly Black
Summary: Lily tiene una adicción a sus Grageas Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores y todo el mundo quiere quitárselas. TRADUCCION: Purple Sandwiches In the Rain, de siriusly klutzy. .:Lily & James:.


**Disclaimer: **_La historia no me pertenece. Es de siriusly klutzy, quien, con toda su maravillosa personalidad (porque os garantizo que es la leche) me ha dejado traducir este fic. Me limito a traducir. Y espero que os guste tanto como a mí._

_Le haré la traducción de los reviews, y se los pasaré la próxima vez que le suba algo de ella. Gracias de antemano!_

_APB Productions presenta…_

_------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer: **_No poseo nada. __Todo le pertenece a JO._

**Resumen: **_Lily tiene una adicción a sus Grageas Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores y todo el mundo quiere quitárselas._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sándwiches Púrpuras en la lluvia**

-Las Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores son simplemente maravillosas-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me metí otra gragea en la boca y dejé que se diluyese el sabor a uvas.

Marlene me miró y sonrió.

-Hay una cosa llamada adicción, Lily…

-¡Eso es cuando no puedes vivir sin algo.-me dedicó una mirada con intención.

-Oh…-la miré.-Cállate-gruñí mientras me comía otro puñado. Es una especie de riesgo, si lo piensas, hay múltiples tipos de grageas. Una de las peores combinaciones es hierba cuando está mezclada con cereza, vómito, cera de oído, miel y espárragos.

Se lo expliqué a Marlene.

-Si, Lily, eres una valiente.-puso los ojos en blanco y alargó una mano hacia mi montón.

Le lancé una mirada de peligro.

-Solo una.

Cogió _por lo menos_ cuatro. Cuatro de mis preciosas grageas se habían ido.

-¡Marlene! ¡Ese es un almuerzo completo!

-Porque…-masculló con las grageas en la boca.-Chocolate, espagueti y suciedad es un verdadero almuerzo.

-Cogiste _por lo menos_ cuatro, Marlene.-apunté, mirando a mi, ahora, pequeño montón.

-¡No lo hice!-abrió la boca y vi tres grageas cubiertas de saliva.

-¿Son esas Grageas Bertie Botts?-preguntó una voz familiar desde detrás de mí.

-Si, y no puedes comer ninguna ¡Son _mías_ y acabo de perder cuatro!-dije, encarando a James Potter. Sirius Black estaba a su derecha y mirándome tentativamente.

-¡Seguramente puedes darnos unas cuantas!-dijo indignado.

-No puedo.

James y Sirius suspiraron y se sentaron junto a Marlene y yo. Me moví un par de centímetros lejos de esos dos, pero no se dieron cuenta.

-Creo que en realidad puedes.-dijo James.

Este año había sido diferente, no tan aborrecible como el año pasado, le noté un gran cambio desde el principio. Seguramente que todavía hechizaba a Slytherin's, pero no tantos como en los primeros años, lo que era un gran avance.

Le vi mirar mis grageas, lo que causó que no me diese cuenta de que Marlene cogía otro montón, dejándome menos de diez.

-¡Eh!-dije, instando recuperar las grageas. Cogió un par y se las llevó a la boca, agarrando las otras con fuerza en su mano. Suspiré.

-¡Todo el mundo está comiéndose mis grageas!

-Deberías llamarle compartir-dijo Sirius, cogiendo casi todas las que quedaban. Me las arreglé para robarle una y metérmela en la boca.

Por supuesto, era sandía. Odio las sandías de Bertie Botts. No solo eso, si no que tenía una _semilla_

Solo quedaba una. Una sola de mis preciosas grageas. Estaba mirándola, lista para cogerla entre el pulgar y el índice.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, James Potter la agarró ante mis narices. Lo miré en estado de shock, mientras la colocaba, lenta, cuidadosamente, en su lengua y la dejaba ahí. Resistiendo la urgencia de estrangularlo, suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa, Evans?-preguntó con el el mínimo aliento.

-Acabas de comerte mi gragea-lloriqueé señalando a sus labios.

-Todavía no-sacó la lengua, y allí, con aspecto muy solitario, estaba _mi_ Gragea de Bertie Botts. ¡Mi _última_ Gragea de Bertie Botts!

Se me aflojó la mandíbula

-Todavía puedes tenerla, ¿sabes?

Lo miré escéptica.

-Sólo tienes que cogerla-cerró la boca, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entendí su desafío.

¿Realmente amaba tanto las Grageas de Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores como para hacer esto?

Seeh.

Era de menta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de autor: **_Otra vez, otro azaroso y corto one-shoot cuando debería estar haciendo mis deberes. Este está dedicado a mi grupo de estudio, por hacerme la primera parte, y Andrew, que está en mi grupo de estudio, quien me dio el título. Espero que os gustase. Se aprecian los reviews._

_Mucho amor._

**Siriusly Klutzy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! ¿Que os ha parecido? Yo, como Siriusly, debería estar estudiando, pero bueno… el tiempo es oro, y yo lo desperdicio, pero es que necesitaba despejarme un ratito xD_

_Y eso… espero que os haya gustado. Le pasaré la traducción de los reviews en cuanto pueda. Besitos a todos! Os adoro!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
